harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Alecto Carrow
Alecto Carrow"JKRowling.com Section: F.A.Q." from MuggleNetis a witch and sister of Amycus Carrow, and one of a small handful of female Death Eaters. She is described as being a stocky little woman, and shares several qualities with her brother such as his squatness and his wheezy giggle. It is possible that she graduated at Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin house. Biography , Thorfinn Rowle, Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, and Alecto Carrow in the assault at Hogwarts]] Alecto and her brother were Death Eaters during the First Wizarding War and were among those who believed that that Lord Voldemort was gone forever. They managed to stay out of Azkaban and returned to Lord Voldemort once he came back to power. Alecto and Amycus were among the group of Death Eaters who led an assault at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1996, which ended with the death of Albus Dumbledore.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince In 1997, after control of the Ministry of Magic fell to the Death Eaters, Alecto was made the new Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after the murder of Charity Burbage. Muggle Studies became a compulsory course for all students, and Alecto changed the curriculum so instead of teaching equality and how Muggle technology worked, it became a brainwashing lesson of how Muggles are worthless and disgusting and should be treated like animals. When Neville Longbottom challenged her on this, Alecto slashed him across the face. She and her brother were also the ones that handed out punishment to all students during their reign at Hogwarts, and beat and tortured students who defied them. In 1998, on Lord Voldemort's orders, Alecto guarded the Ravenclaw common room, where Harry Potter might show up on his search for the Horcruxes. She caught Harry and called the Dark Lord using her Dark Mark, but was stunned by Luna Lovegood, and later was tied up along with her brother, Amycus Carrow, by Minerva McGonagall.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows It is presumed they were sent to Azkaban following the Battle of Hogwarts. Etymology In Greek mythology, Alecto was one of the Erinyes, known as the Furies in Roman mythology; they were the personifications of vengeance and pangs of conscience, and are known for being cruel and bloodthirsty towards wrongdoers. The name means "unceasing in anger". In Nobel-prize winner T.S. Eliot's play The Family Reunion, the protagonist is named Harry, and he is tormented by the Erinyes. Behind the scenes Alecto is portrayed by Suzanne Toase in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. It is as yet unknown if she will reprise the role in the Deathly Hallows movies. *It is possible that Alecto graduated at Hogwarts. As she isn't brave, as Gryffindors are, neither wise and intelligent, as Ravenclaws are, neither good and loyal, as Hufflepuffs are, she is probably sorted into Slytherin. Appearances *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references fr:Alecto Carrow ru:Алекто Кэрроу Category:British individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Females Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Professors Category:Wizards Category:Twins